Secrets
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Everyone has a secret...


Secrets

He knew I was there,

I was hiding in the cave.

I did not want to be found,

I did not want him to succeed.

I did not want him to capture my best friend,

I did not want to give his country victory.

To protect the ones we love and lost,

To bring the Four Nation back together,

In Peaceful Harmony.

I wished I knew what life was like 100 years earlier before the war started,

How everyone actually lived in Peaceful Harmony.

If I had a chance,

To make a difference,

I would act now,

And stop Ozai,

Before he brings the Fire Nation Victory.

Chapter 1

"Come out peasant girl."

I ran into a small tunnel where I could squeeze into, luckily I managed to fit, why? That banished ruthless prince was here.

"I know you are there water wrench."

How many insult names does he have for me?

"You can run, but you can't hide you lowly water peasant."

Let's see, 1, 2, 3, him, I would add the adjective, lowly so that's four…

"I come on out and fight me to protect your boyfriend."

Aang is not my boy friend!

"Are you too scared to fight me, or do you just a weakly like your brother and the Avatar?"

I am not a weakly, and Aang is not weak, my brother is not a bender so I don't give the damn!

The prince walked around the cave, scanning everywhere to find her.

I don't know why he is chasing the Avatar, the only reason I know it has something with his honour, I think he lost it…maybe that has to do with his banishment?

I felt an opening from the end of my tunnel, I managed to crawl into the next entrance and found myself out of the cave, only it was just my luck because when I was about to leave my cover, my fourth worst foe happened to be in the same area, Jet.

I began to crawl back, although I saw piercing golden eyes glaring at me, I was about to scream when his hand flew over my mouth.

I knew it was Zuko, he found me…well at least I was not caught by Jet…

Zuko felt Katara relax as he removed his hand and looked outside and growled silently.

"Not them again…"

"You ran into them too?"

"Yeah, he won't stop stalking us; I wonder why that idiot is following me…"

"Because you a Fire Nation citizen."

"What? I do not belong there anymore, I am _banished_!"

"He obviously does not know that."

"Well shut up."

"You can't make me."

"Do you want him to find us?"

"Okay good point."

We sat there silently glaring at each other, my blue eyes at his golden hazel eyes.

I hate to admit, his eyes are truly beautiful, it matches the colors of the flames perfectly. Like my eyes, blue like the water.

We broke eye contact as he looked outside and saw Jet walked past us as we heard him demand, "Where is your damn nephew?"

I saw Zuko's eyes widen as I heard him gasped, "Uncle!" He was about to scramble out as I held him from going anywhere, but instead we silently peaked out and watched Jet handcuff Iroh and Zuko's soldiers saw Zuko make eye contact with his uncle telling him with some kind of code.

Katara spoke up quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Uncle is a drama king; he makes anyone fall into his little trick."

I nodded as I watched Iroh shake his handcuff and groaned, "Ohh…my wrists they hurt, could you please tighten them for me…"

"Why would we do that?" demanded a small guy from the Freedom Fighters.

"Oh my bones are frail, they hurt soooo much with metal slamming against each other, it would be much more comfortable if you tighten it just a bit, not too much or I'll start whining about my wrists…"

"OH FINE!" scowled another of Jet's team mate as he tightened the shackles as Iroh stopped complaining as Katara looked at Zuko and whispered, "Why would he want to do that?"

"The Dragon of the West always has back up plans, watch." whispered Zuko as he scooted over so Katara could see his uncle do his little trick.

"Hey Jet should we make a camp here?"

"Yeah Pipsqueak, we'll get that idiotic prince to come and save his weak men." Scoffed Jet as he smirked at Iroh, "Ah so you are the Dragon of the West….ah I remember now, your son, he died didn't he? He was killed."

Iroh nodded solemnly as Jet smirked, "Well hate to tell you I know who killed him."

Iroh faced Jet as Jet burst out in laughter and smirked, "Your weak son, was killed by me! He was weak, he couldn't even take on-"

"YOU ARE WRONG!" shouted Iroh angrily, "He was a brave boy, he would've ended this war, he was my only son, he was all I got left!"

"I thought it was your nephew what was all left you got."

"Yes, but it's the other way around, Prince Zuko only has me left and no one else."

"Ha, such a sad, sad story…" he snickered sarcastically.

Katara saw Zuko fists tighten as she continued to watch and saw pain in the exiled prince's eyes.

Iroh frowned at Jet and yelled, "You won't get away with this! I won't let you! I…"

"Blah, blah, blah, say whatever you want old man! Because you might as well think about your last words to say to your nephew, because by sun set you are going to be killed."

Zuko's face turned into horror as he frowned and let out a war cry and scrambled from his hiding place and tackled Jet to the ground and flared his fists, "Don't you ever talk about my cousin's death, around me nor my uncle, and most of all don't you dare kill him!"

Jet dodged the attacks as he smirked, "Well, well, well, it looks like the banished weak prince made it."

"Shut up." snapped Zuko as he shot more flames at Jet as the others got by Jet's side and one of them placed a dagger by Iroh's throat as Zuko stared at his uncle and yelled, "Don't!"

"What do you have to trade?" smirked Jet as he held the dagger by the old man's throat.

Zuko got down to his knees and whispered, "My life, kill me and spare my uncle, I have no point of living, I have no place to go." He looked at Jet with determine in his eyes, "Go on kill me! Kill me right now!"

"No don't Zuko! Please!"

"Father doesn't want me, he has Azula."

"Zuko don't think like that!"

A single tear appeared from the exiled prince's good eye as he looked down at the ground as Jet smirked, "So you finally gave up? You finally figured out why your father banished you, and gave you that scar for life, you are a failure, a weakly to his family, I wouldn't have wanted someone like you either."

Jet raised the dagger and smirked, "Any last words?"

Zuko continued to look at the ground as Iroh was released by was still held tight to stop him from going anywhere as Zuko whispered, "I'm sorry Katara."

"Katara? Hold on a minuet you know her?"

Zuko didn't reply.

"Answer me!" yelled Jet as he kicked Zuko as Zuko didn't fight back as Jet yelled, "I want to know how you knew her!"

"She traveled with the Avatar, she was a good person, a person that gave people hope, she have hope for those who lost their faith and destiny, she a master waterbender."

"Damn bitch, I knew it…"

Jet punched Zuko straight in the jaw as Katara gasped and watched blood ooze out from his back after being stabbed by Jet's dagger…

She watched the blood slowly continuing oozing out as Iroh's face was filled with pain and tears as Zuko's pain, depress, lonely, weak, almost…lifeless…

She hurried from her hiding spot and shot a jet of water at Jet as his feet were frozen to the ground and ran over to Zuko.

Kneeling down beside him as she uncorked her water pouch and waterbended some water into a glove and quickly healed the stab that Jet just caused a second ago.

Jet grabbed her and pinned her to a tree but was thrown off by her waterwhip as everyone stared at her except for Zuko who was unconscious as Jet growled, "Where did you suddenly come from?"

"From no where." Smirked Katara as she froze all Jet's soldiers and himself to the trees and set the Fire Nation soldiers free along with Iroh as Jet yelled, "How could you do this Katara! They killed your mother!"

Katara paused and looked at Jet, "You know what I just realized…"

"What?" he demanded angrily.

"I just realized that there are only two things that I should hate one: Ozai and two: Whoever killed my mother, not the whole Nation, the Fire Nation has some good people such as Jeong Jong."

"You are foolish…" Jet was cut off by Katara freezing his mouth walking away as Iroh hurried up to her and whispered, "Thank you."

I nodded as I left the camp and headed out to find Aang and Sokka.

**Later that Night….**

(A/N: N.P.O.V.)

Katara walked along a stream not too far from her camp where Aang, Sokka, Momo and Appa all slept peacefully while she went out on a simple little walk.

She walked along the river shore and saw someone standing in the distance that turned to her and slowly walked up to her.

Katara stopped and gasped when she saw Prince Zuko, when she was about to get into her battle stance Zuko suddenly took her hands and placed something in it and gave her a weak smile and left as she opened her hand and found…

A Fire Nation charm, a golden flame with a round ruby in the middle as she touched it with her finger tips and looked up at Zuko who was half way down the beach as she quickly ran up to him and spun him around and gave him a kiss on his lips and whispered, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Zuko gave her his first smile he had since his banishment and kissed her once himself and waved to her good bye and disappeared into the distance.

Katara smiled as she watched Zuko disappear.

Why?

Because she discovered another secret that she thought she never could ever dream of…

She was in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation.

And not only that.

He was in love with her back…

**Disclaimer: Well what did you think of this? I am practically starting to write one page stories, actually to think of it, I think I am good at it.**


End file.
